The Never Ending Weekend
by Cascade Fantasy
Summary: When Bloo decides he can't wait anymore to see Mac, a college freshman now, he takes off and goes to see him. But a string of events occur which lead to a dare, which lead to a wild crazy weekend that none will forget... and may change them forever.
1. Chapter 1: I miss you

**The Never Ending Weekend**

_Hello! So, first off, I'd like to thank you for reading my very first Foster's fanfiction. I love anything done by Craig McCracken, so I figured it was only natural that I did this. n_n I spent a lot of time working on it so I hope you'll enjoy. But just to be clear: THIS DOES HAVE LIGHT SHOUNEN AI, or boyxboy, or whatever you would like to call it. (I do really weird pairings; it's kind of my thing. See my Powerpuff Girl fanfics.) If you don't like it, then I strongly suggest you don't read it. I gave you fair warning. Kind persons who read this, I appreciate you reading and I am always looking forward to reviews. Thank you very much. Now on with the story. I DO NOT OWN FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS. _

**Chapter One**

The blue blob leaned against the windowsill, staring out at the world with a bored expression on his face. People on the street passed by, and the wind gently blew, beckoning him to come outside into the renewed, spring-fresh world.

But Bloo wasn't interested in any of that. He was waiting for the days till Mac would return home from college on spring break, and it was driving him crazy. In fact, he had gotten so worked up about it that Frankie had confined him to his room for the rest of the day. Earlier on, he had been bouncing around, shouting, "Twelve days! Twelve days left till Mac comes home! !" And when Bloo proceeded to bounce off the walls and broke a couple of clocks and vases, the fellow friends of Foster's had decided that they were pretty annoyed, and locked him up in his room.

Bloo couldn't help it though. It made him agitated. It made him nervous. This was Mac's first year of college. They had come to the agreement that when Mac was home, he would come here every day, and during the summers, be offered a job so that he could work and be with the friends of Foster's. Mac had gotten a girlfriend, a nice girl named Jenny—who Bloo thought was nothing special. She was a blond streaked brunette that put her hair up in some greasy ponytail and wore stupid wire rimmed glasses and was working on her bachelor's in some biotechnical medical degree…whatever. He just hoped that Mac didn't choose Jenny over him.

"I wouldn't do that, Bloo," Mac had said when he had talked to him on the phone last night. "Penny gets it, okay? I mean, she says she really wants me to go to her house for spring break, but…"

"I get it if you want to hang out with your girlfriend," Bloo told him in a totally unconvincing voice. "I mean, she's your first girlfriend since Goo…"

"Yeah, but you're my best friend. So whatever. Plus my mom probably wants me to come back. It's no big deal Bloo. I'll be back in like two weeks and we'll hang out. Okay?"

He had mumbled a reply over the phone and then they had hung up, but Bloo still felt like he was holding Mac back a little. He missed Mac, but he wanted Mac to, well, have a life.

"UGH!" Bloo let out a frustrated scream and threw up his fingerless hands into the air. "This is taking _way_too long! I mean, come on, twelve days is practically two years! In fact, it's more like three years since I haven't seen him since September!"

Bloo smacked his head into the wall, and then proceeded to pace around the room. He had thought he could last this long. He had lasted five months or so! But it was just killing him…

The loneliness from missing Mac was killing him.

Bloo stopped in his tracks, an idea suddenly formulating in his conniving head. He looked around the room, towards the other friends' beds—Wilt, Eduardo and Coco's, and his eyes widened. He quickly searched the room at lightning speed, removing and finding every bit of money that he could, and shoving it into a cloth bag that he had found in the wardrobe. Bloo then headed over to the bed and stripped them of sheets, and tied the sheets together to make a rope.

"So it _does_work like it does in the movies!" he cried out. "Huh. That's pretty awesome."

He tied the rope around the sill, and then scoured the area outside. No friends were present. He threw the rope out the window and then quickly shimmied down as fast as he could. As he raced across the green lawn, containing the wild screams of joy that he wanted to release, he could only think of seeing his best pal, Mac.

Mac threw open the windows of his dorm to let the light finally start trickling in. He felt like it had been days since he had seen the sun. He had been busy rushing through schoolwork, writing up papers, and studying for the upcoming finals that he hadn't been outside except to go to his classes.

Maybe that was why Jenny had broken up with him. She had done it just a day ago, when she had once again tried to convince Mac to go with her to her parents' house. Mac had adamantly refused, and told her that there wasn't any way that he wasn't going to see his best friend. Jenny then had started bitching about Mac's priorities, and after seeing that she wasn't at the top of the list, she dumped his ass.

And left him kind of crushed.

Mac stood up, stretched and pulled away from the clunky wooden desk that was pushed up against the wall adjacent to the window. He felt incredibly tired, and figured that he would take a break and go out for coffee. The only thing that he had left to do for homework (miraculously) was another paper for a literature class, which was one of his easiest and favorite classes, so it wouldn't take him too long. It was the studying that now he had to work on. All of his classes weren't too bad, and Mac was enjoying them. He was studying to become a social worker, and hoped to specialize in imaginary friend related cases.

Mac shuffled over to the mirror and surveyed himself. He was a short guy—he always had been, and so were many members of his family. He was around 160 centimeters tall, maybe a little less, and was thin and kind of frail looking. He wore casual, relaxed clothes: today, it was a pair of tan slacks matched with a red t shirt. His brown hair, which had practically remained the same since he was eight, was unkempt from not leaving his desks for days.

Mac ran a hand over his hair and yawned, trying to focus on something other than schoolwork and his breakup. He felt really stressed, and kind of alone. Usually, his roommate—this black dude named Wesley—would bring in his people and they would hang out in the kitchenette area and sometimes associate with Mac. But Mac was kind of a loner, and felt awkward around most people, and on top of that, he had been friends with the people in Jenny's circle. Now that he had broken up with Jenny, it could be generally accepted that he wasn't welcome anymore.

"Hey loser," Wesley said, coming into their room, the chains on his stressed jeans jingling when entered. "You're finally taking a break?"

Wesley stopped and his nose wrinkled in distaste. "Man. It smells like people stink in here."

He reached over and grabbed some sort of incense candle that Mac knew he got from this dreadlocked girl, and then lit it.

"You should go walk around or something. Get your mail. Take a shower."

Mac rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

Mac headed out of the room and then left the dorm, and headed down the hallway, down the steps and into the lobby on the first floor. The campus that Mac lived on was small, close to the ocean on the west coast of the United States. It suited him, even though it was far away from home.

People were lounging on some of the musky couches that surrounded the glass paneled fireplace in the center of the room. The people at the front desk were chatting through their boring shift, while other people headed down another hallway and got their mail.

Mac felt self conscious suddenly, seeing these people with their friends, and his mind floated back to his times at Foster's. The seasons that had passed, all those stolen days and fun memories left a hollow feeling in his stomach. This was the longest he had ever been away from Bloo. Phone calls weren't enough, and even chatting via web cam (which was rare, considering how many friends used the sole computer console each day) were not either.

Mac was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the noise of whispering and excited students. A few were flocking by the windows, turning to look outside onto the street. Mac raised his head, and glanced out, and he caught a flash of blue in the corner of his eye. His eyes widened and he headed over to the window at a brisk walk, and stopped, jaw slacked. The blue figure turned to face him, and then waved excitedly.

"Mac! Mac, hey!"

Mac felt like face palming himself and rushing out to him at the same time.

Bloo had come for him.


	2. Chapter 2: Uhoh we better run for it

**Chapter Two**

Mac's cheeks burned in embarrassment, as he stared outside at his delighted best friend. Mac headed out into the street, grabbed Bloo's hand, and hurried him back into the dorm, up the stairs and into his dorm.

"Bloo!" Mac hissed as he shut the door behind them. "What are you thinking! Why are you at my school?"

"Because I wanted to see you, ol' buddy ol' pal," Bloo responded, and then started going around the kitchen, picking up the pots and pans and dishes and examining them.

Mac crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, a brow arched.

"But I just told you that I'm coming home as soon as I finish finals!"

"Yeah? Well, I was thinking, you know, why wait? I had money…" Bloo faltered.

Both of Mac's eyebrows now lifted up high. "You mean you _stole _money?"  
>"Borrowed it," Bloo answered with a shrug. "Don't worry about it. Wilt, Coco and Ed won't miss it too much."<p>

"That's beside the point… you have to go back," Mac told him. "I have to study."

"Hey, no, I'm not going back right away. I didn't purchase round trip tickets," Bloo told him, placing his hands on the general area where his hips would be. "I purchased a one way ticket that I bought with my own money, and I'm staying. I'll be quiet if you have to study."

"Right…" Mac grumbled, dragging Bloo into his bedroom. "We'll see how long you can be quiet for."

Just as Mac had suspected, Bloo could not be quiet for very long. Mac had set Bloo on his bed, given him a paddleball to play with, and then sat at his desk and started to work on his paper for lit class. Bloo swung around the paddleball for a while, and then after getting frustrated for not being able to hit it, threw it against the wall and flopped down on the bed. Lying on his side, he watched Mac as he worked, his eyes flicking from him to the red numbers on the digital clock on the edge of the desk.

"This is _boring!_" Bloo let out a loud, echoing groan through the room. "What is taking so long?"

Mac turned around and said, "Bloo, I said that you could only stay here if you were quiet."

"But its Friday night…" he whined back at him in response.

Mac sighed. He glanced back at the glowing laptop screen and blinked a couple of times, then closed the lid and stood up.

"Okay, okay, I'll take a break, but then after that, you've got to let me work," Mac told him. "Let's go down to the convenience store down on the block. We can get ice cream if you want."

"Sweet!" Bloo said as they exited the room. "But could you, like, pay? Um, I mean I've got money, but I was planning on—"

"—Yeah, yeah, I know," Mac said, and then he stopped.

Wesley stood in the kitchen, eating what looked like to be a piece of raw spaghetti from out of a box. He looked in wild confusion at Bloo, then at Mac. Mac inhaled sharply, as if prepared to be ratted out on to someone or laughed at by his roommate.

"Who is this weirdo?" Bloo asked Mac, nudging him with his elbow.

Wesley crunched on the other half of the string and then swallowed. He looked at Bloo and said, "I'm Mac's roommate, Wes. Who the hell are you?"

"Bloo. I'm Mac's imagin—um…" he stopped abruptly, realizing that he could humiliate Mac.

Mac rolled his shoulders back as if to relax himself and gestured to Bloo with a hand. "This is Bloo. He's my imaginary friend."

"Oh. Cool." Wesley closed the spaghetti box and then put it back in a cupboard. He wordlessly walked away with his hands in his pockets into his own bedroom.

They exited the dorm room and as Mac was locking it, Bloo mumbled, "Your roommate is kind of weird… Why the hell was he eating a string of spaghetti?"

"Bloo, jeez, I don't know," Mac said, rolling his eyes. "And besides, he can't be that much of a weirdo—he's got more friends than I do."

"Yeah, friends, but I bet he doesn't have a girlfriend like you do."

Mac stopped, and in his mind, an image of Jenny's face flashed at him. He hadn't told Bloo about their breakup yet. But when he looked back at Bloo, he was already wandering off down the hallway aimlessly, leaving him behind.

Mac jogged after him and caught onto his arm and tugged him into an elevator, and they rode it down to the first level. They exited the building quickly, and headed down the street.

Even though it was spring, the weather had barely warmed up. Students were walking around dressed in sweatshirts emblazoned with the school emblem and mascot, and the remains of the winter's snow trickled down the road into the sewers. All the buildings on the street were relatively new and clean and looked similar to beach houses, sporting colors of white and yellow and baby blues.

The convenience store was the only building that didn't look like that. It was made of a solid brick that had become grimy over time, and had a tall square sign that loomed over the corner. The doors were automatic, but that didn't stop the place from looking like a dump. Mac and Bloo entered the store, and started walking around.

"Hey, Mac, you should buy a pack of smokes," Bloo told him, "and then you could look totally cool like those guys in the action films."

Mac snorted, laughed and shook his head and wandered away to the candy section. He spotted the candies that he and Bloo had used to enjoy as kids, and smiled warmly at the memory. He reached out and picked up a package of chocolate malt balls and glanced over his shoulder at Bloo, who was flipping through the magazines on a rack at the other end of the isle. Slightly confused, Mac squinted as if he had trouble seeing. Bloo's figure looked longer, taller. He was about the size of Mac, maybe slightly shorter. How odd.

Mac walked down to where Bloo was and saw that he was looking at a poster of some scantily clad celebrity in an entertainment magazine. Mac rolled his eyes and grabbed it from him and put it back on the rack.

"Hey, come on, we're here to get food."

"Okay, grouchy," Bloo responded, following him over to the ice cream section.

The two of them picked out orange flavored popsicles and proceeded to the checkout counter. While they were making their purchase, Mac turned around and spotted_ her. _

_Her _was Marika Conn, the hottest girl on campus. She was some kind of gorgeous brand of foreign that made her have a deep never ending tan, a slim body, and platinum blond hair that looked so silky it could have been used for bed sheets. Today she wore blue ripped up shorts that could barely be seen because of the pink sweatshirt that she wore over them… but that was alright, because she had killer legs.

Marika was in Mac's literature class. She was a nice girl, not the typical snotty popular chick. She said "Hi" to Mac every single day and walked by him and chatted with him sometimes. He helped her out with some of the homework in the class as well… which made Mac a target to her boyfriend, Bruno Waters, who played college football on the campus.

"Holy…" he heard Bloo whisper underneath his breath as the two of them watched as she walked over to the same magazine rack they had previously been standing by.

"She's smokin', Mac."

"Bloo, shh!" Mac hissed between clenched teeth. "She can probably hear you."

As if in response, Marika turned her pretty little self around to face them. She had her lips pursed as if she was surprised, but didn't speak till she saw Mac.

"Mac, hey," she said with a chirp in her voice. "What's up?"

"N-nothing much," Mac answered, shrugging his shoulders as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, have you gotten started on your lit paper yet?"

"Yeah. About a third of the way done actually."

She gave him an exaggerated sort of eye roll and smiled at him, giving him a playful shove with the heel of her palm. "Oh you lucky! You're so smart, Mac, you know that?"

He chuckled at this, and Bloo was looking on in pure awe. His creator—Mac, who had trouble talking with girls, who was while smart, had difficulties talking to his peers, was somehow on buddy-buddy terms with _this _girl.

_Bravo, bravo Mac! _Bloo wanted to cry out. _Get her number, buddy! Oh wait… he's got a girlfriend… _

Bloo was brought out of his train of thought by Marika and Mac's laughter.

"Mac, are you going to the big bash this weekend?"

"What bash?"

Marika tossed her hair over one shoulder, smiling. "My boyfriend, Bruno, he's throwing a party at his parents' summer house up the coast. There's beer, hot tub, a pool… you should come! A lot of people will be there."

"Oh, I don't know," Mac mumbled back, sort of nervous.

"Okay, Mac, here," she said, grabbing a note pad from her purse and writing on it with a small pen. She ripped off the note and passed it to Mac.

On it an address was scribbled in sparkly pink cursive lettering. Mac examined the address and looked back up at her.

"Come! Even just for a little while." She winked at him. "You can manage, can't you?"

She then said goodbye and exited the store, and Bloo turned to Mac now, gaping in shock.

"She was… totally flirting with you!"

"She was not. She's just nice."

"She's giving you the 'take-me-now' eyes!"

"What…?"

"Mac, you're going to that party!"

Mac groaned, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "Why does everyone keep trying to tell me what to do…?"

"Because you're so nice that you'll take it." Bloo responded, grinning from side to side of his face. "You should go, man. You're almost finished with finals yourself."

"I can't. Her boyfriend hates me."

"Who… Bruce?"

"Bruno," Mac corrected. "For some reason, although she's as nice as can be, she dates the biggest tool that I've ever had the worst luck to know. Ever since he saw me talking to Marika outside class on a bench, he's deemed that now he has to go after me and make my life a living hell."

"Sounds like a hell of a prick that you got on your hands there, Mac."

"You have no idea." They exited the store and Bloo instantly tore into his popsicle, gulping it down like he was inhaling it. Mac blinked.

"I'm not getting you another one."

"Scrooge," Bloo responded, crumbling up the trash and aiming for a trash can.

The ball of sticky orange paper sailed through the air and hit, not the trash can that was up against the wall, but the fluffy blond hair of a young man who was standing with his back facing them, chatting with his friends. Mac let out a squeak, like he was terrified, and his eyes grew big.

"He was totally in the way of my shot. Did you see that Mac?"

"Bloo… T-that's…"

The man turned around to face them. He had nicely chiseled features, fresh green eyes, and looked pretty mean and muscular. He reached up and pulled the trash out of his hair with a look of disgust on his face. Two other men who were equally mean and muscular stood behind him, their eyebrows raised as if they were about to throw down on their bro's command.

"Hey loser," Bruce snarled, grinding his teeth as he chucked the trash back towards them. It bounced off of Bloo's head and fell into the street.

Bloo glared at him furiously until Bruce stepped closer, and after seeing that he had no possible chance, Bloo's expression looked strikingly similar to Mac's.

"What's the hell is your problem?" he demanded of Bloo.

"I was just trying to throw it into the trash can, man," Bloo said, trying to play it cool, but his voice was shaking.

"It's like two feet away. How could you miss that? Are you a moron?"

"He just has really bad aim," Mac piped up, nervous. He touched Bloo's arm defensively. "Sorry about that."

Bruno's head kind of jerked a little as he turned his eyes on Mac. He towered over him, probably well over 183 centimeters, compared to Mac's little measly height of 160 centimeters. Bruno's eyes flashed as a shadow was cast over him, and he looked absolutely terrifying. His teeth looked sharp and vampire-ish as he gave Mac a sort of hostile smile.

"Yeah I'm totally sorry, Bruce, it wasn't intentional." Bloo said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"Uh huh. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My name isn't Bruce, dumbass. It's Bruno."

"Oh." Bloo pressed his lips together and shuffled awkwardly in place.

Bruno chuckled and jerked a thumb at Bloo, returning to Mac. "What the hell is this thing, man? An imaginary friend or something?"

"Y-yeah," Mac said in the strongest voice he could muster. "His name is Bloo."

"Bloo, huh? Jeez boy, I knew you were a loser but seriously? He's like a frickin' blob."

Bloo's fingerless hands rolled up into tight little balls representing fists. "Hey, man, you can insult Mac, but you can't insult me. In front of me at least."

"Bloo!" Mac hissed, shooting him a look that said, _Don't you dare interfere!_

Bruno gave Bloo a shove that nearly sent him tripping over the curb into the busy intersection.

"Why not, dumbass?"

Bloo gave Bruno a shove back with surprisingly equal force. Bruno's friends quickly flanked behind him, ready to rumble. Veins in Bruno's forehead were totally visible, and he clenched his teeth as he spoke now.

"Boys, I think we need to teach these losers a lesson," Bruno said, grinning from ear to ear. "Shall we?"

"Why the hell not?" one of the guys chuckled, and then pushed forward and grabbed Bloo by the area where the back of his neck would have been, and pressed one of Bloo's arms against his back. He was able to pick him up and move him around quite easily now, like he was a doll.

Mac was grabbed by Bruno. Both friends struggled valiantly to free themselves of their grasp, but couldn't. They were hauled into an alley by the store, and then thrown into the dumpster. Bruno and his friends laughed obnoxiously as they slammed the black lid on top of them.

Mac sat silently in the darkness, till he let out a sigh. Bloo was fuming, starting to cry out every curse word that came to mind, even ones that didn't make sense.

"That guy is a douche!" Bloo screeched in frustration. "He was in the way of my shot! He should have been apologizing, not me!"

Mac raised his arms above his head in the darkness and tried to push up on the dumpster. He grunted because it was rather heavy.

"Bloo, come on, help me out."

Together the two shoved the lid off of the dumpster, and Bloo scrambled out over Mac first. Mac rolled his eyes and then extended a hand out to Bloo, who was dusting the trash and dirt off of him. Bloo turned and saw Mac's hand and made a face.

"Ew, Mac, you've got something slimy on your hand! That's sick!"

Mac clenched his jaw for a moment and then climbed out over the dumpster. He then also dusted himself off, and found that his popsicle had been crushed and smeared all over his shirt. Bloo headed towards the entrance of the alleyway.

"It could have been worse," Mac called to Bloo. "I mean, they could have beaten us up."

"Where does douchy-mc-in-the-way live?"

"Um, it's Bruno, and he lives over in the Greek area. In a frat," Mac answered, coming up beside him. "Why?"

Bloo shook his head and placed a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"Mac. There is a wild party going on this weekend. At this guy's rich parents' house or something. He's a college student. What occurs at wild house parties?"

"Um… a lot of things…"

"_Beer, _Mac! He's going to have beer!" Bloo retorted. "_Duhhhh! _Look, let's go back to your place. I have a great idea on how to get back at him."

"What's the plan?" Mac asked, following him out onto the sidewalk.

"Um, it's only a super awesome plan that you just need to trust me on. But it requires a power drill."

"…Oh boy."

"Just trust me on this, Mac!"

Mac managed to borrow a power drill from Wes, who had one stashed in a tool box that he kept underneath his bed for some weird reason. He changed his clothes and then started to lead the way to the Greek row, where all the fraternities and sororities took up residence. These houses were rather pretty, high class, and definitely pricy. They walked along the sidewalk, passing various signs that had confusing Greek letters painted on them.

"This is where he lives," Mac said, stopping about a block away from the house and pointing.

They saw that a big black pickup sat in the driveway, and in the bed of the truck there was a tarp drawn over some oddly shaped things that resembled kegs. One boy walked out of the house, and another soon followed. They headed to the truck and removed the tarp, and pulled a keg off of the back. They unloaded the kegs and set them on the driveway. Each one took a keg and then headed back into the house.

"Now!" Bloo cried out, and he started racing towards the keg.

"Wh—Bloo!" Mac chased after his wayward friend, who was hurriedly pushing the keg towards a tall wall of thick shrubbery.

"Help me, quick!"

They pushed the keg into the bushes, and dove in after it. They set it upright, and then Bloo gave Mac a cocky smile.

"Now. Drill it."

"Drill the keg?..."

"Yeah, do it."

"Won't that make too much noise?"

"Give it!" Bloo wrestled the drill from Mac's grasp, turned it on, and positioned it against the side of the keg.

He drilled in, struggling at first, but managed to put in one hole within about a minute and a half. The liquid started draining out. Then Bloo moved and drilled in another hole, and then another. Mac was slightly horrified, but also, relishing the moment of pay back that they were going to have.

When it was thoroughly covered in holes and leaking at a fast rate, Mac and Bloo checked to see if the coast was clear, and then pushed the keg back out into the driveway, set it up right, and then turned and walked casually back down the street. After about a block and a half away, they both burst out into wild laughter.

"Oh my God, oh my God, Bloo, I can't believe we just did that!"

"Well, _I _did it," Bloo boasted, snorting at Mac. "You just helped."

"That was freaking awesome!"

Then they heard angry voices behind them, and Mac recognized it as Bruno's voice. He was roaring and about ready to explode, by the sound of it. Cautiously, both boys turned their heads and looked back towards the driveway. Bruno was kicking the keg into the middle of the road, and a station wagon swerved frantically trying to avoid the rolling object.

Bruno looked down the road, and he spotted Mac and Bloo. His eyes widened, and all hell broke loose.

"Bloo, Bloo, run!" Mac screamed, pushing his friend along.

They broke off into a sprint and they could still hear the angry screams of Bruno and his friends as they hurriedly raced back to the dorm.

Mac panted heavily as he threw open the door to the dorm. Wes stood in the doorway of his room, his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you two doing with my power drill?"

Mac slammed the door shut behind Bloo and quickly locked it. Wes arched a brow and looked at them. They were sweating profusely, shaking a little.

"Um, I'll ask one more time—"

Mac spread his hands apart as if to calm Wes down, even though he was obviously cool and collected.

"Wes! I can totally explain, okay?" He took the power drill from Bloo and set it on the counter. "You see, there were these guys, like, Bruno, the quarterback, you know, and he threw us in the dumpster, because Bloo threw trash at him. So Bloo decided we could get back at them by drilling holes into one of their beer kegs, and—"

"—You two morons got caught and now they're after you?"

Mac hung his head in relief and held up a finger, trying to catch his breath a little more. "Yep, yep that's it."

"The guy was a total tool, and he was in the way of my shot, so he totally deserved it—"

Mac glared at Bloo and held up a hand to him. Bloo crossed his arms and grumbled underneath his breath. Wes gave a tight smile and looked from Mac to Bloo.

"Well thanks guys. Because I want a bunch of frat boys bursting into my dorm and wrecking my room. You led them back here."

Mac smacked a hand to his forehead at this realization. "Oh damn it, you're right!"

Wes sighed heavily and retreated into his room. "Hold on. You've got five minutes. Pack some stuff."

Mac arched a brow in confusion, but headed into his room and started packing. He took out a gym bag from underneath his bed and packed his laptop, phone and a couple changes of clothes, and Bloo threw in his paddleball toy as well. When they headed back out, Wes had a bag over his shoulder, wearing thick black sunglasses, and in one hand, jingled keys.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here."

"Wes," Mac said in disbelief, "you're going to help us out?"

"Well yeah. I don't exactly want to be here if your blood sprays all over the walls, so let's just avoid it all together." Wes smiled and headed out the door.

"Wow, you're more awesome than I give you credit for."

They headed out the door, locked it, and then quickly sped down the stairway. They headed out the back entrance of the building, where there was a small crowded parking lot. Wes had a small silver car parked underneath a streetlight, one that looked shiny and new. When Mac and Bloo climbed into the car, it had that new car smell too.

"This car is my baby," Wes explained to them as he climbed in. "So you guys better promise to take good care of her since we're going out on this little venture, a'ight?"

Mac and Bloo nodded and everyone in the car simultaneously buckled up. Wes pulled out of the parking lot smoothly, and entered the roadway. He headed out of the campus area, along the highway.

"Hey, so my cousin, he's got a place near the beach that we can crash at for the night. Let's hide out there for the weekend."

Bloo shook his head and protested loudly, "But me and Mac were going to the party!"

"At Bruno's place?" Wes shot him a wild look over one shoulder. "What are you crazy, man! Mac, what were you smoking when you imagined this thing?"

"I didn't know he'd turn out this way…" Mac mumbled in a distressed voice underneath his breath.

"He's going to hook up with Marika Conn!"

"Bloo! I am not!"

"Yes you are! She totally wants it!" then Bloo stopped. "Oh wait, Jenny, right…"

Mac sighed heavily. "I'm not dating Jenny anymore."

"What?" Bloo was super surprised.

"We broke up."

"What?" Bloo demanded again. "What did I miss here?"

"She broke up with me."

"What did you do?"

"Bloo, can we just drop it!"

Bloo huffed and turned his head away from Mac. "Fine. I'm only your best friend, but whatever, don't tell me when your mousy girlfriend breaks up with you… But you can't use this as an excuse to avoid sleeping with Marika."

Wes glanced in his rearview mirror at the two, controlling the steering wheel with one hand. "Wait, Marika likes Mac?"

"She was totally all over him at the convenience store."

"He's crazy, don't listen to him," Mac said firmly. "She just talks to me and sometimes I help her with her homework."

"Well damn, kid, you've gotten farther than a lot of dudes have," Wes said with a chuckle. "I say you should go for it. I'm with your crazy little blue friend."

"There! It's settled, no take backs!" Bloo cried out, fist pumping the air.

Mac rolled his eyes and propped his head up on the window and stared outside at the highway that they whipped along on. The whole world now was a blur of trees, asphalt and cars. It was the most peace he had gotten all day.

They arrived at the beach house rather late. It was in an old neighborhood in a little town. The houses were all kind of squeezed together, with decks overlooking the beach and the lovely rolling Pacific. Wes pulled into the driveway of his cousin's house, and they all climbed out.

"My cousin, Tyler, he's pretty cool," Wes said over his shoulder to them. "He won't mind us staying here a night. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen him."

All three headed up onto the stoop that had a couple of flower pots awkwardly set on the steps. Wes rang the doorbell, and a dog started barking. A golden retriever bounced across the window, whining and circling, its claws loudly scrabbling on the floor. A man pushed aside the dog and opened the door, one who was tall and looked a little bit like Wesley, but had bigger eyes, and a shaved head. He wore sweaty clothes.

"Wesley!" he cried out, with a big smile. "Hey, dude! What's up?"

"Not much, Tyler," Wes responded. "Hey, we're kind of in a situation here, so is it okay if we come in and I explain it to you and then we can stay the night?"

Tyler looked a little confused, but he shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside, holding open the door. Oddly enough, though the outside of the house was shabby and obviously aged a lot, the inside looked brand new.

"Tyler here is in the military," Wes said to Mac and Bloo. "He's in the Air Force."

"Oh cool," Mac said, smiling. "Are you a pilot?"

"Yeah, I'm a pilot," Tyler said, reaching out for a water bottle that he had set on a kitchen table.

Wes then proceeded to explain the situation to Tyler, who half heartedly made an attempt to listen. Wes had finished explaining by the time that Tyler had finished his water. Tyler wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded slowly, digesting the information.

"I have no problem with you guys staying the night here. Actually, it'll be kind of fun," Tyler said with a polite smile. "It's been a while since I've had anybody over."

They ordered pizza from a local place and the three of them sat around on the couches, laughing and talking while Tyler showered. They played with the dog, Barkley, a little bit, and then the pizza was delivered. They sat down at the table, ate pizza, talked even more, and watched television on the plasma that was set up in the living room.

At around ten o' clock, Tyler and Wes decided to turn in, so Tyler pulled out some sleeping bags that he kept in his garage and set them in the living room. While Wes was using the restroom, Mac and Bloo headed outside. They made their way down the deck steps and over to the shoreline. The sound of waves hitting and receding the shoreline softly floated on the wind. The moon hung low in the night sky, and several stars danced around it. It was quite beautiful out here.

"Woo!" Bloo shouted, and then he plunged into the ocean, running out into the water till he was about waist deep.

Instantly he ran back, whining about how cold it was. Mac laughed.

"Yeah, it's not as warm as you think it is," he said, "but on a hot day, it'll be great."

"Says you," Bloo answered, rolling his eyes.

Mac gave Bloo a playful shove and then Mac stood by Bloo, waiting patiently for Mac to dry off. The two craned their necks upwards to stare at the sky.

"It's really pretty out here, Bloo," Mac commented to his friend.

"I'll say," Bloo answered, smiling.

He then turned to look at Mac and cast him a wary stare. "Hey, Jenny didn't break up with you because of me, right?"

"Um… well, kind of." Mac said, shoveling his hands in his pockets and sort of hanging his head. "But it's more my fault than it is yours."

"Oh okay." Bloo quickly lost interest. "I'm kind of glad though."

"Really? Why?"

"Because now I get to spend more time with my best buddy," Bloo answered, grinning as he put an arm around his friend and gave him a sort of gentle squeeze.

Mac found himself, oddly, blushing at this gesture, and his heart skipped. It gave him a warm burning feeling, but just as quickly as it had started; it ended when Bloo removed his arm.

"You're not too sad over you being dumped by her, right?"

"Uh—"

"—Because if you are, there's no better way to get over someone than to meet someone else," Bloo said excitedly. "That's why you've got to get with Marika. You'll forget all about Penny."

"Jenny."

"Well, I've forgotten her already."

Mac laughed and elbowed Bloo, who in return sort of shoved him. Mac started to chase him and they headed back into the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

**Chapter Three**

Eduardo gently pushed open the door to the bedroom, and gave a sort of happy call when he entered:

"Senor Bloo! It is time for dinner!"

Eduardo stood there, and blinked, his eyes looking around the room. It was completely disheveled, and a string of bed sheets were hanging out of the window. Eduardo approached the window and leaned over it, seeing that it trailed practically all the way to the ground, and landed in a small patch of bushes.

"Bloo…?" realizing what was happening, Eduardo shouted, "Dios mio! Wilt! Wilt!"

He raced out of the room and nearly took out the long red creature that was cruising down the hallway.

"Eduardo?"

"Senor Bloo! He is gone!" Eduardo cried out, his eyes filling with genuine concern for their missing friend.

Wilt's eyes widened and he sprinted back into the room, and also took his time to examine the damage. He also happened to find that each place where they kept their allowances happened to be ransacked as well, and a small post it note that read, "I OWE U MONEY" was left behind in the space.

"I'm sorry, but that's just not cool!" Wilt said, shaking his head. "Where did he go?"

"Senor Mac! He must have gone to see Senor Mac!" Eduardo said. "We have to go tell Frankie!"

Wilt followed his friend out of the room, down the hallway and into the front hall entryway, and made a left towards the dining room. The redheaded Frankie was helping some of the smaller imaginary friends grab their dinner, which appeared to be a stew of some sort.

"Hey you guys," she said without looking up. "Bloo isn't coming down for dinner?"

"Um, Frankie, sorry, but um, Bloo is… Gone?"

Frankie lifted her head and stared at Wilt with a very shocked look on her face. Her eye seemed to twitch in frustration.

"You mean…"

"He made a rope and escaped down the side of the house," Eduardo said, positioning his hands as to demonstrate climbing a rope.

"_Bloo_," she seethed between clenched teeth. "BLOO!"

Mr. Herriman stood in front of the window that was behind his desk. With a very grim, agitated look on his face, he turned around to face the people that he had assembled before him: a steaming Frankie, a concerned Wilt and Eduardo, and Coco.

"This is a very troubling thing for Master Blooregard to do," Herriman commented, sitting down at his desk.

Frankie growled, "Let him go! Mac can pay for his return ticket."

"Master Blooregard is still a resident of this house, even if Master Mac is still technically his… well, owner. Whatever damages that Bloo causes away from home, whether to others or to himself, leaves us liable. We have to bring him back as soon as possible." Herriman coughed into his gloved fist, and then looked at Frankie. "Miss Frances, I entrust you with finding Master Blooregard and bringing him home, and Masters Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco shall accompany you on this task. You have about two hours to pack, and then you have to leave for the airport."

For some weird reason, Eduardo started clapping his hands excitedly.

"Muy bueno! I love seeing the ocean!"

Mac raised his head off of the shaggy carpeted floor and let out a low groan. For some reason his head was hurting. He rolled over in his sleeping bag and found Bloo's sleeping face in front of him. This was a rare time when Bloo wasn't snoring at all and actually looked rather peaceful. Mac smiled, feeling that odd burn again, and he sat up and tried to smooth down his brown hair.

As he came to his senses, he could smell and hear the bacon and eggs that were cooking in the kitchen, and Wes had already left his sleeping bag. Wes and Tyler were talking quietly together so as not to wake them. Mac yawned and stretched, and Bloo rolled over and bumped into him.

"Ehh," Bloo whined in a groggy voice. "Mac, you're in my sleeping spot."

Mac rolled his eyes and climbed out of his sleeping bag and rolled up his. He checked the time that was on a clock and his eyes widened when he read that it was almost noon. He shook Bloo awake, who gave Mac an ugly bloodshot eyed look, like, _Watch what'll happen if you wake me up. _

"Bloo, come on. It's eleven thirty."

"No… I don't want to get up…"

Mac sighed, set his jaw, and then with a mighty lift of his arms, rolled over Bloo onto his face. He laughed when Bloo hit the ground and got all frustrated, his arms flailing around. Bloo reached out and started play hitting Mac and Mac couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey, you two, since you're up, come and get some breakfast so we can get outta here," Wes called from the kitchen entryway, his arms crossed.

"Mac is a total punky punk face," Bloo snapped as the two of them got up and shuffled over to the kitchen table.

They sat down, and ate a fair share of bacon and eggs which had been graciously made by Tyler. Mac made a point of thanking Wes and Tyler before eating, but Bloo didn't and instead started stuffing his face. Mac glanced at his friend and he looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry about him," Mac said, hanging his head slightly. "He… he… um…"

"Say no more man," Wes said, holding up a hand. "I used to have an imaginary friend too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name was Ringo," Wes said with a grin. "He had like three eyes and looked like one of those weird fluffy robot toys that they have for girls. He couldn't do much though… when I was around eight, I gave him up."

"So did I!" Mac blurted out, and then said, "Eh… Well, I was supposed to. Bloo lives at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. My mom made me give him up."

Mac started to then talk about the adventures and him and Bloo had gone through when they were younger, and Bloo interjected his own two cents as well. By the time that breakfast was over, Wes was smiling and laughing so hard that it was hurting.

"So every day for ten years you went to go and see your tool imaginary friend? That's dedication, man. I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick of each other yet."

"Well… he is my best friend," Mac mumbled, embarrassed, while he sipped a cup of orange juice.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's pretty cool, you know?" Tyler said, smiling as he started clearing away the dishes.

"So, where to now? The party?" Bloo asked.

"Why don't we go and try to find Marika first? Maybe you guys could show up at the party together, Mac," Wes said with a grin. "Won't that turn some heads?"

They stood up and headed over to the front door, and were shortly joined by Tyler.

"Ty, thanks so much for everything," Wes said, giving his cousin a one armed hug of appreciation.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks again, Ty," Mac added, nodding his head.

"Yeah, thanks." Bloo held open the door, looking rather impatient.

"Anytime guys. See you," Tyler said, watching as they exited the house.

When they got back into the car and everyone had buckled up, Wes turned his head over one shoulder and spoke.

"I think that Marika was planning on spending the day at a friend's house or something. Chelsea or whatever her name is. It's like a pre party to the party tonight."

"Do you know where it's at?"

Wes grinned. "Dude, I'm in everyone's circle. Of course I know. Just hang tight and we'll be there in an hour."

He then pulled out of the driveway and made a beeline for the highway.

Chelsea was one of Marika's closest friends (not fan), and she happened to be pretty wealthy too. Up the coast, a little further from the town where Wes's cousin was living, there was a gated community that was filled with luxurious summer homes called Sandy Trails.

Based off of the fact that there were several cars parked outside the main road before entering Sandy Trails and there were several young adults walking towards the same place, they knew that it was the place.

Wes parked outside the entrance of Sandy Trails as well, and then they all followed the flocks of people moving to the house at the circle at the end of the road. Quite a few people were out on the front lawn, drinking and talking and laughing, most of them wearing swimsuits. Mac felt suddenly very anxious, knowing that the three of them were obviously not in the right place. But he tried to keep cool, and he nodded his head to people that he relatively knew. They stared back at him with confused looks on their faces, watching as the three of them headed into the house.

Even though it was a nice day outside, the house was also crammed with people. Apparently, wherever Marika went, people followed (as they should). Wes, Mac, and Bloo squeezed through the people, shouting over the blaring music that was coming from the living room. All three of them kept shouting for Marika and Chelsea over the dim roar. No one seemed to know or really care, so they proceeded to the back yard.

The situation in the back yard looked similar to the situation in the front yard, except it was a little busier because it had a pool. The concrete was slick and wet with the chlorinated water and spilled drinks, and a row of chaise lounges sat at the back, in perfect view of the sun, up against the wooden white privacy fence. On three of the lounges each rested a sun tanning girl sporting a pair of giant sunglasses. In the middle there was a redhead with curly short hair that framed her heart shaped freckly face, and she was lean and tan. This wasn't Marika, but Wes instantly recognized her as Chelsea. She bopped her head a little bit to the music as she guzzled her grape flavored soda.

"Chelsea," Wes called out, giving a wave.

Chelsea looked over and saw Wes, and she lowered her sunglasses and she looked to be blushing a little. She waved back and motioned the three of them to come over.

"Hey, Wes. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, well, you asked me to." Wes grinned at her and shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Shoot," Chelsea said, pursing her lips and leaning back in her seat. Her two friends giggled a little bit.

"So my man Mac and his friend Bloo here are looking for Marika."

"Why?"

Wes shook his head, still smiling. "Come on baby, you don't need to know that. They look pretty harmless, don't they?"

Chelsea smiled and laughed a little, removing her sunglasses. "I suppose they do. Well, Wes, I'd tell you… if those boys weren't with you already."

"Yeah," another girl piped up, flipping her hair back over one shoulder. "Why should we tell you where Marika is?"

"Because it'd help us out a lot," Mac said in a meek voice.

Chelsea smiled smugly and shook her head. "No, I think my girl Jessica here is right. I should make you work for it."

She spread out her hands to each of her friends and they gave her a small, energetic high five.

"Ladies… how about a game of truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?" Bloo cried out, and then he made a "pfft" sound. "Piece of cake."

Chelsea gave Bloo a kind of pissed look. "Oh really? Well, it's different than your stupid middle school game of truth or dare."

She extended a finger and pointed at Wes. "Wes, I'll start with you. Truth or dare?"

Wes rolled his eyes, looking like he wanted to be somewhere else. He shook his head and then said, "Truth."

"Did you sleep with Jessica here at the sorority house on Halloween?" she glared lasers at him and jabbed a thumb at Jessica, who gaped.

Wes exhaled, knowing he was seriously going to regret this. "Yes."

Chelsea then turned and gave Jessica a look that obviously said, _I'm going to kill you later. _She then snapped her attention back to Mac and looked him up and down, unimpressed.

"You. Truth or dare?"

"I'll take… Truth," Mac said, thinking that that would be easy.

"Are you a virgin?"

Bloo stared at Mac intently, and he swallowed, looking back at Chelsea.

"Um… yes."

The other girl who had black hair rolled her eyes and snapped at Chelsea, "Chelsea, you're not asking these questions right! You can _smell _the purity coming off of him!"

"Okay, fine, Ella, you can do it!" Chelsea held up her hands, fed up.

The one called Ella now turned her attention to Bloo and smiled coyly, and waited, as if racking her mind for the raunchiest question that she could find.

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

"Totally."

Mac rolled his eyes. "He's lying. He doesn't even know what that is."

"Hmm, I believe you, virgin." Ella said with a giggle. "I mean, he doesn't even really have the parts for it, does he?"

All three girls giggled ridiculously. Bloo's cheeks burned in anger. Then Chelsea spoke up.

"Okay, this is getting to be stupid and boring. After these two dares, we'll tell you where Marika is," Chelsea announced, clapping her hands together. "First dare."

She turned and looked at Wes with a small, shy smile on her face. "I want Wes to take me out to dinner at my favorite restaurant."

"If that's all, I'll do it," Wes said in an agitated voice.

Chelsea nodded, a little disappointed with Wes's tone, but then she turned her attention to Mac. Jessica squealed from anticipation.

"Make it a good one Chels!"

"You. Kiss him." She pointed at Mac, and then pointed at Bloo.

"Excuse me?" Mac cried out, horrified. "What the—"

"—Do it, or we won't tell you where Marika is."

Mac glanced over at Bloo, as if waiting for approval. Bloo looked kind of freaked, but he shrugged his shoulders. Mac's heart skipped a little. Blushing, he leaned in and gave Bloo a soft little peck on the lips. He felt this flame rising up inside of him now, more painful than the warmth that he had originally felt. Mac wanted to kiss him longer, but he quickly pulled away because he was too shy, and too weirded out to continue.

Chelsea, Ella and Jessica all shrieked with laughter and clapped their hands together, hooting and cheering. Mac hung his head, ashamed, and Bloo was rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Alright, where is she?" Wes growled, losing patience.

"She's at Cam's house getting ready for the party tonight. You probably won't get a chance to see her till tonight at the party." Chelsea then stood up and grabbed Wes on the shoulder, and mumbled something about needing to talk. Wes and Chelsea stole away to a private corner of the yard, leaving Jessica and Ella alone together to ignore Mac and Bloo.

Mac was internally freaking out. He had just kissed his best friend! And enjoyed it? What was wrong with him! He wasn't gay!...

Then he heard something over his shoulder, the voice of a happy man calling out to his friend…

"Hey, Bruno! What's up, man?"

"Bruno," Mac and Bloo echoed, their eyes widening.

The two of them rushed over to where Wes and Chelsea were, and Mac grabbed Wes's shoulder.

"Wes, Bruno's showed up. We got to get out of here," Mac hissed between clenched teeth.

Wes's eyebrows shot up and he actually cast an apologetic look towards Chelsea.

"Chels, I'm sorry, I'll call you later, okay?"

Chelsea bit her lip but said nothing while the three of them headed out the back gate. They quickly rushed towards the car, and saw that Bruno's truck was dominating the driveway. Wes unlocked the car doors, and while they were getting in, they saw Bruno exiting out the gate.

His eyes flashed and his nostrils flared and they could only make him shouting out a bunch of random curse words before they managed to get away.

Mac looked over at Bloo, who was sticking his head out the window to spit.

"That was sick, man," Bloo said, drawing his head back in and rubbing his mouth so hard that it might as well have been raw. "Girls are crazy these days."

Mac, in his heart, felt a bit of disappointment, and he pressed his lips tightly together and looked away from him. Wes, a little curious, glanced in the rearview mirror at a saddened Mac, and opened his mouth to say something, but Mac shook his head at him.

_It's never going to happen again, anyways. _Mac propped his elbow up on the window and looked out. _It was just a stupid dare. _

Frankie, biting her lip, worked up the courage to approach a couple of kids standing outside of what she had been told was Mac's dormitory. The kids didn't look too friendly—wearing sweatshirts and had a few piercings. Frankie glanced over her shoulder. The others were hanging back nervously. Frankie sighed and then headed towards the kids.

"Hey," she said, waving to them. "I'm looking for a kid Mac? I think he lives here."

One of the kids lowered his sunglasses. "Is she talking about that weird guy that was dating Jenny?"

"Yeah I think he was," a girl piped up. "He's not here though."

"Do you have an idea as to where he is?"

The girl shrugged. "I know about this big party at that dope jock's house. I can tell you where it's at, but that's about it."

"No, that's great," Frankie said graciously. _Bloo would have been likely to want to party… he must've dragged Mac out there. _

The girl removed her phone and the two exchanged numbers, and the girl sent Frankie a text for the address. Frankie examined it, then nodded, and thanked the group before turning and leaving.

"Alright, here we go!" Frankie called, rushing back to the rental bus. "I know where they're at!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

_Hey, last chapter coming up really soon. I hope that everyone reading this is enjoying it! n_n I just may post a sequel. Please read and review. _

**Chapter Four **

About thirty minutes after leaving the party, a loud trumpeting tune started playing in the car. All boys raised their heads and looked about the vehicle. Wes reached over and hit the compartment button for the glove box, and found his cell was ringing.

"Mac, sorry, could you get that?" Wes asked.

Mac leaned forward and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_You. Friggin'. Punk._"

Mac swallowed hard and Bloo looked at him expectantly. Mac waved his hands a little frantically, and then narrowed his eyebrows and mimicked punching someone. Bloo gaped, and then he grabbed the phone from Mac and rolled down the window.

"Dude!" Wes shrieked, a little too shrilly. "What the heck are you doing?"

"It's Bruno! He's on the phone!"

"Don't throw my phone out the window! Just see what he wants!"

"There's GPS tracking devices on these things!"

"He can't track us! Bloo, _don't!_"

Bloo sighed heavily as he rolled up the window and then put the phone on speaker. A colorful chorus of swear words all jumbled together trailed out of the phone. Each boy winced.

"—_Mac! Listen up! That friggin' beer you spilled cost me one hundred and twenty bucks! If you don't get beer, when you get to the party tonight, you're dead meat!_"

Then a message popped up on the phone screen, saying that the call had ended. Mac was shaking a little bit.

"But I can't get beer! I-I'm not twenty one yet!" he cried out.

"I got an ID," Wes said with a sigh, quickly changing lanes to the nearest exit. "I'll buy it for you."

"I don't want to buy that jughead beer!" Mac protested, crossing his arms.

"Well it's either that or they're gonna have your mama come in to identify your body," Wes responded coolly. "I'll buy it for you, but you're going to have to pay me the one hundred and twenty back."

Mac leaned back in his seat and nodded, regretful. "Yeah… Alright."

After getting off of the exit, they drove towards the nearest gas station, and headed inside to get the liquor. Mac and Bloo made a beeline for the restroom while Wes went to pick out the beer, since he "knew what was good."

Mac and Bloo now stood at the sinks, washing their hands, and checking their faces in the mirror. They looked tired. Stressed. Mac rubbed his eyes a bit and yawned. Bloo wiped his hands off on a towel.

"Out of everything we've been through, this has been the worst," Mac announced.

"Ditto." Bloo crumpled up the towels into a ball and then tossed them in the trash can. It bounced off the rim and fell on the ground.

"Even worse than the time that we couldn't get back downstairs. Even worse than the time we took the bus, or that scary Berry friend showed up," Mac said, leaning back against the wall.

"Don't forget the time when we first met Goo," Bloo grumbled. "Or the time we first learned that Cheese was moving in."

Mac smiled, laughing at the memory. He suddenly wished that he was that age again. When he had no crazy business going on, when schoolwork was easier than it had ever been, when his late afternoons and weekends were spent with Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and the rest of them. When he had thought that he could really get Frankie to fall in love with him. He finally had gotten over her when he was ten, but still found her attractive… now in a different way than he had used to.

He wished that he could be with Bloo forever. They had lasted this long.

They exited the bathroom and saw that Wes was already out in the car, ready to go. Mac and Bloo left out the entrance, which was located between the store and another little shop. As soon as they had stepped out, they heard the rumble of the engine behind them. As they turned around, they saw themselves staring down a truck that was prepared to take them out.

Screaming, Mac and Bloo sprinted back to the car, and Wes, noticing that the car was there, started speeding away as soon as they got in the car. Wes was pulling back out onto the highway, and the truck was following them closely behind, honking relentlessly.

Bruno sped up so that his front bumper was inches away from hitting Wes's back bumper. Wes gripped the steering wheel and tried pulling over to the right side of the road. Bloo bent over on the ground and picked up an empty soda can and threw it out the window. It managed to hit the front of Bruno's windshield, and he jerked erratically, reducing his speed. Wes picked up speed, and the three of them managed to escape from Bruno.

They spent the next hour a little shaken and paranoid, and the rest of the afternoon was spent driving. They made a couple of stops which lengthened their trip, but Bloo's demands were quite, well, demanding. They had to stop three times for him to pee, and another stop so that he could get a snack.

Now that it was close to five o'clock, they stopped at a roadside diner that was just outside of Bruno's hometown. But it was a dingy little place, so Bruno wasn't likely to show up there just to pound Mac's face in.

It was set up like a 50s diner, in a way, with cracked leather seats colored burgundy and green, and a counter with a seat of cushiony stools. A couple of truckers were eating burgers and conversing while they shared a basket of fries and onion rings.

"I'll cover for dinner," Mac declared as they sat down and were given menus by a waitress. "Since Wes spent a lot of the money on the um, stuff."

Wes smiled and said, "Much appreciated, Mac."

"I'm so hungry. Mac, can I get a steak?" Bloo said, flipping through the pages. "Or the Swiss mushroom burger?... I think I want both."

"You can only get one thing. You won't be able to eat that much. And you already had two snacks," Mac pointed out.

Bloo whined, "But I'm hungry _now…_"

"I can pitch in for an appetizer. How's that?"

"Onion rings," Bloo and Wes blurted at the same time, then they high fived each other.

Mac nodded. "Okay we'll get that."

When the waitress came back, they ordered their appetizers, drinks and dinners, and five minutes later, were mowing down the onion rings.

"I can't wait for this party to be over and then we can go home," Wes said with a laugh, dipping a third of a ring into ketchup. "I should really be studying."

"I know. I'm really sorry about this, Wes."

"Nah, it's cool. I used to think that you were… well…"

"A loser?" Bloo spoke up. "A nerd?"

"…Yeah," Wes awkwardly laughed. "But you're actually kind of a cool guy Mac. You've got a great friend here."

_If he's so great why does he get me into so much trouble? _Mac thought briefly, but pushed it away.

"And after tonight, who knows? _You _could be the big man on campus—dating Marika Conn."

"Yeah…" Mac said, sipping his water, thoughtful. "Marika…"

They ate their dinner, and Bloo couldn't finish all of his, so he had to take it home in a package. Mac managed to pay with the credit card that his mom had gotten for him, and it ended up being a good deal of a meal. They tried to fix themselves up in the bathroom—freshening up, cleaning their faces, fixing their hair—before they finally left for the party.

Bruno's parents were rich for a reason. His mother ran a respectable, large law firm on the west coast, and his father was a college professor at a prestigious, Ivy League school and was rarely home.

The house that they lived in for the most part of their lives was pretty impressive. It was large, faced the ocean, had its own private beach, and its nearest neighbor was not too close, but not too far. There was a swimming pool and a basketball court that had been built in the expansive back yard on the land between the house and the beach. The street leading up to it was crammed with cars, probably close to thirty. People were crammed in the house, clustered outside, and it looked like a New York subway station.

Except everyone was pretty drunk.

Wes parked a little farther behind then the rest of the cars, and then all three of them headed into the house. Mac exhaled, tingling, as he entered the house. Bloo gave him a reassuring pat on the back, and Mac gained a little more confidence. He asked over the blaring hip hop music where Marika was, and was eventually directed to the upstairs.

He found Marika leaning up against the wall, clearly intoxicated, but laughing and giggling, just like anyone else would do at a party. Mac waved to her, and she spotted him and squealed.

"Mac! Sweetie, you made it!" she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, stumbling a bit.

He nearly fell back over the stair railing, but managed to keep upright. "Hey."

"I'm, like, _sooo _glad you came. I know this isn't really like your scene, but it's awesome. Awesome, awesome!" Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him, and her smile, though having lipstick on the two front teeth, was dazzling as well.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him and kissed her, and then waited for her reaction.

"I have… Bruno," she told him, but she was still smiling. It was clear that she wanted this, somehow.

He pulled her into a bedroom that was surprisingly unoccupied, and sat down with her on the bed. He hadn't ever really gotten so far with a girl. He had made out with Jenny, but it was always bland. Boring, blah—not much to it.

Marika was clearly experienced. She knew what she was doing, how to follow the movement of his lips… she was exciting.

But she tasted like alcohol, and was so wasted she probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. She was pretty, but beauty faded. She was sweet, but did she really know him?

Did he really want this?

_What am I doing here…? _Mac thought, confused, as he stared at Marika. _I'm doing this for popularity? Since when did I want to be popular? This… this doesn't even make sense… I don't even really like her like that… and I'm not that kind of guy. _

He gently pushed Marika away, and gave her a tender smile.

"Marika… I'm sorry. You're a great girl, you really are. But this… this just isn't right for me. It's not right for both of us."

He then stood up and quickly left the room, then realized that an explanation, even a vague one, was probably not needed because she wouldn't remember in the morning anyways.

Mac headed down the stairs and pushed his way through the crowds of people. He wanted to leave now. Bruno could show up any time. He swam through the clusters and made his way outside. He peered around, finding it difficult to see because of the overly bright pool light. Then he noticed that, in the distance, there was a dark blob moving across at a break-neck pace, being followed by another hulking figure.

"Bloo!" Mac screamed, running forward.

Bloo was running now in circles, and he looked to have been doing this ever since they got here, because he looked really tired.

"Mac!" Bloo cried out, looking instantly relieved. "Help me out here, would you?"

Mac flailed his arms around a little bit, jumping up and down and demonstrating to Bruno. He felt himself hitting the sand, and spat wildly as one of Bruno's friends dragged him across the sand by his legs.

Bloo ran up behind the guy and smacked him roughly on the back of the head, stuck his tongue out and then quickly helped Mac up. The two of them faced back to back and then quickly realized that they were 1) cornered, and 2) outnumbered.

"Mac, old buddy…" Bloo mumbled underneath his breath, "I think we're screwed!"

The two of them took off running back towards the house. Bloo glanced over at Mac.

"Hey! Do you have a plan?"

"Where's Wes!"

"I don't _know_!"

"Ok—ah, uh!" Mac's eyes darted around wildly, till he spotted it.

The swimming pool.

"Bloo! Head for the pool!"

They heard Bruno's voice roaring out curse words and insults behind them. He was coming pretty close. Other people started to see the commotion and some started screaming for help, but others watched intently.

As they reached the edge of the pool, Mac and Bloo took a flying jump and landed on top of a couple of floating beds. Bruno screeched to a halt at the edge, but his other friends did not happen to see this. Like a set of dominos, they all fell down, one by one into the pool.

Mac and Bloo looked at each other with wide, surprised eyes, and then quickly paddled over to the edge and hoisted themselves out. They gave one last glance at Bruno, and then darted back inside the house.

"Let's go look for Wes's car," Mac yelled to Bloo as they pushed through the crowd. "Maybe he took off!"

They headed out into the front yard and down the street, keeping low behind the cars. When they reached the stop where they thought that Wes had parked, they discovered that he wasn't there at all. His car was gone.

Bloo screamed out a curse word really loudly and Mac groaned, pulling his hands over his face.

"How could he ditch us!"

"Well…" Mac could definitely think of a few reasons.

Then suddenly, they saw it. A beacon of light, approaching at a fast pace, heading towards them. Wes's car peeled out of the darkness, followed by an odd white bus.

"Who is that…?" Bloo muttered, squinting and trying to see past the low light beams.

Wes opened his car door and half stood, leaning out. He sported a big white toothed grin. "Hey! These your friends or something?"

Mac gasped when he saw Frankie climbing out of the bus, along with the gangly legs of Wilt. He could see through the bus windshield two other distinctive shadows.

"Guys!" Mac ran towards them, and caught Frankie and Wilt in an embrace.

Soon the weight surrounding Mac was joined as Eduardo and Coco pushed in for a hug. Bloo shuffled a little closer, but hung back. All of them were laughing and talking and unable to control themselves.

Frankie pulled away and ruffled Mac's hair, and Wilt slapped him a high five, and Eduardo came in once more for a bone crushing hug. Coco trilled out in communication, trembled, and then released an egg. Mac bent down and pitched up the egg and just watched his them, smiling as he remembered the faces and heard the voices of the people that he cared about most.

"It really is great to see you again, Mac," Frankie said with a delighted smile. "I hope that college hasn't been too crazy?"

"Not until this weekend," Mac said with a laugh.

Frankie's pencil thin red eyebrows then rose and she turned to look at Bloo, who was now smiling a phony smile. Frankie stomped towards him and then conked him roughly on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Bloo hissed through clenched teeth, rubbing his head. "Jeez, okay, I get it! You're mad!"

"I'm more than mad," Frankie spat, "I'm _FURIOUS!_" she swept her arm backwards towards the others. "You took money from everyone so you could hitch a ride to see your friend who you were going to see in twelve days anyways!"

"I was going to pay it back!"

"That _DOESN'T MATTER!_" Frankie screamed. "GET BACK ON THE BUS!"

Bloo's body slumped forward, and he gaped. "Don't tell me we're heading back tonight! It's like, way too late!"

Frankie placed her hands on her hips and glared. "We are heading back in the morning."

She surveyed them all and then glanced over her shoulder at Mac. "You're done here, right?"

Mac nodded eagerly. "Yep. That's the last wild house party I am _ever _going to."

Wes grinned and said, "I think I'll stick around for a while. I've got somebody waiting for me."

Mac could see a girl waiting up the road a little ways expectantly. He could only assume that it was Chelsea.

"Have fun, man," Mac said, grinning. "Thanks for your help."

"Yep! See ya Monday," Wes said, and then he drove up the hill a little further.

They all boarded the bus, and then Frankie turned it around and started driving it back down the hill. Mac and Bloo took the two seats in the very front and the others filled in the space behind them.

"Hey, Frankie," Mac said, leaning over into the driver's seat a little, "How'd you run into Wes anyways? I thought he was at the party the whole time."

"He wasn't," Frankie answered, steering a little bit. "He went down the hill to go to the store and pick something up, and he ran into us. We were lost trying to find this road. Not a lot of streetlights."

"I bet," Mac said, plopping back down into his seat.

"Coco?" Coco asked, as if to say, _So?_

"What do you mean?" Mac asked her.

Wilt smiled and explained, "Well, of course we want to find out more about what happened these past couple of days."

Mac and Bloo shared a look, and a silence agreement was reached. Bloo told the story to the other friends, exaggerating many parts (like with how instead of Bruno fell into the pool, Bloo said he shoved him into the pool, and that girls had flirted with him when they hadn't) and Mac listened intently.


	5. Chapter 5: Things will change

_Hello! So, this is my final chapter for this fanfic. There'll be a sequel that all I basically have to do is edit. n_n Okay, so I hope that no one finds this creepy, but I like to acknowledge anyone that reviewed or favorited this story. Thank you especially to the Counter-Point Man who submitted a review for the story. I appreciate your review greatly! Thank you very much. And also to Numbuh Five, and scoobycool9 for favoriting the story, I thank you. I hope to see you all again relatively soon. _

_Now on with the story. _

**Chapter Five**

Mac woke up, super groggy, and heard the snoring of his friends outside his dorm room. They had all decided to save some money and just camped out in his living room. Mac saw that Bloo was sitting at his desk.

"Bloo…?" Mac grumbled, raising his head. "What are you…?"

"I can't keep sleeping," Bloo answered, his head propped up on his hand.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mac blinked a little, rolling onto his back and resting his head on top of his crossed arms.

"It's just… there's going to be three more years of this," Bloo said, spinning around in the chair idly. "Three more years of me waiting months for you to come home and having to deal with phone calls and webcams and whatever."

"It's called having a long distance relationship Bloo." Mac replied with a laugh. "Just in a different context."

"Don't be a girl about it."

"You should just ask Frankie or Mr. Herriman to get you your own cellphone. Then we could text each other. It's a lot easier than calling or getting on a computer."

Bloo shook his head. "Somehow, it's not the same."

Mac looked at Bloo sadly and sighed. "I hoped this didn't happen too, buddy. I wished I could be a little kid forever… But I have to grow up. And hey, you did too."

"How so?"

Mac blinked. "Uh, Bloo? You didn't notice that you're like, as tall as me?"

"I've always been about as tall as you!"

"Um… Okay then. Never mind." He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "We can tough it out, though. So just suck it up."

"So just suck it up," Bloo mocked, rolling his eyes.

Mac laughed softly, and then found the lure of sleep pulling him back under…

It was just after lunchtime, and Mac was now standing with his friends outside the airport. Frankie had just returned the rental bus, and was now giving his final goodbyes to everyone. Eduardo had instantly started bawling at the mention of returning to Foster's, and Coco had eagerly hatched multiple colorful eggs. Mac had brought his trusty backpack with him that day, so he was able to shove them all into there.

Frankie was now walking back to them, her hands shoved into the pockets of her sweatshirt. She gave Mac a brief hug.

"Hey, kid, good luck on finals!"

"Yeah, break a leg!" Wilt said, and then faltered, "Oops, sorry, that wasn't what I meant, sorry, good luck!"

"Cocococococococococo!" Coco said to Mac.

He nodded. "Yes, Coco, when I get back, I'll be sure to play Super Space Shooters 5 with you."

She gave an appreciative little smile (as good as she could give) and then quickly skipped out of the way. Eduardo swept Mac up in a giant hug and squeezed him impossibly tight.

"Oww…. Ed, we went over this last night… if you keep that up you'll crush me," Mac said patiently, waiting for Eduardo to release him.

"I will miss you till the day you return home, Senor Mac!" Eduardo bawled.

"Ten days left, Ed," Mac smiled softly. "You can make it."

He then turned his attention to Bloo, who was sulking. Frankie winked at Mac.

"We're going to head on in. Bloo, we'll wait for you."

"'Kay," Bloo muttered, watching them enter the automatic doors of the building.

He turned to face Mac, and exhaled slowly.

"Sorry if I caused a lot of trouble," he mumbled. Then his eyes brightened. "But wasn't it a wicked awesome adventure for the most part?"

"For the most part, yes." Mac agreed. "But for the other parts in which I was terrified for my life? Never again."

"Well duh," Bloo replied. "That's pretty obvious."

"Hey, before you go…" Mac pulled out his wallet, and then handed Bloo a wad of bills. "This should be enough to cover what you took from the guys."

Bloo gaped, staring at the thick wad of money. Mac was covering for him?

"Mac…"

He smiled. "It's nothing, okay? Just please. Do me a favor and don't cause any trouble till I come home."

"I will… try."

Mac suddenly felt a rush of emotion, and he threw his arms around his friend and hugged him really tight.

_Don'tgodon'tgodon'tgodon'tgopleasedon'tgo, _his heart was saying.

Bloo put his arms around Mac too, noticing that he seemed to be trembling a little. Mac had shook like this when they had first said goodbye, and he seemed like he was going to cry, but he never did. He always held it in.

"I don't want you to go," Mac whispered. "But you've got to."

Bloo nodded, closing his eyes. One of them had to break apart soon. He was going to do it. He pulled away and gave him a reassuring grin.

"Hey, thanks for the money, Mac. I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? Good luck on your finals!"

Mac bit his lip and nodded as well, and then he stood on the curb and watched as his best friend walked in through the doors, and disappeared from his view.

He was gone.

Bloo later sat on the plane, looking out the window with a bored, depressed feeling in his body. It was always this way when him and Mac left each other. It was worse nowadays, but he had never quite gotten used to the fact that he was sleeping in a room without him in the bunk right below.

The others noticed this, and made sure not to bother him, and tiptoed around him a little. Bloo remained like this for most of the ride, until he felt the feathery light touch of Coco behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, and then turned around.

"Coco!" she said happily, and nudged an egg forward with her nose.

It rolled into his lap and he took it, shook it, and then his eyes widened. The others were smiling now. He opened the egg, and found that there was a brand new cell phone sitting inside of it.

"Wow!" he cried out shrilly. "Oh my God Coco! This is awesome!"

"We thought about getting it for you earlier, but it was always so expensive. Coco worked really hard to hatch that," Frankie joked.

"I'll bet," Bloo responded, his smile as wide as it had ever been. "I'm calling Mac on this thing tonight!"

"That is what we wanted it for."

Bloo pressed down the button to power it on, and as the screen lit up, the icky, murky feeling inside of him slowly trickled away.

Mac now laid back in his dorm, alone, because Wes had stayed over at Chelsea's sorority. He was on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest. On his nightstand, just as he had always placed it, there was Bloo's picture. He smiled warmly, and that weird feeling rose up inside of him again.

_I never want him to go. I always want to stay. It hurts so bad when I leave him, that it just makes me all dazed when it does happen. I want to cry but I can't… and when we meet again, it feels like the weight of the world has rolled off of my shoulders…_

_And the kiss… I wanted more…_

_Why do I feel this way…?_

_Bloo… I think I'm falling for you. _

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
